Vengeance
by 13Lili13
Summary: Après avoir été vaincu par Near et tué par Ryuk, Light se retrouve piégé dans le monde des shinigamis...
1. Un nouveau monde

Light ouvrit les yeux. Un soleil cuisant le faisait face et le força à battre des paupières. Il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur une grande étendue de terre aride. Il tenta de se relever tout en se remémorant ce qui venait de se passer, quand une douleur à la main droite le stoppa net.

 _« Ah oui c'est vrai …. »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras et à son torse puis réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus ensanglantés. Il sentit ensuite son cœur se serrer et se contracter violemment mais la douleur se dissipa au bout de quelques instants. Il regarda alors autour de lui et aperçu deux shinigamis qui jouaient avec des osselets. Light chercha un moyen de s'échapper mais l'une des créatures leva la tête et dit :

-Tiens tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller, tu n'espérais tout de même pas t'enfuir :)  
-Où suis-je ? demanda Light avec appréhension  
-Au royaume de la mort, répondit l'autre, notre roi a été très intéressé par tes petits exploits et il veut te rencontrer.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu le sauras bientôt.

Sans autre explication, les deux shinigamis aidèrent Light à se relever et ils marchèrent environ 2 kilomètres. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée d'une caverne qui devait faire près d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur. Elle était entourée de plusieurs fontaines remplies d'un liquide d'une teinte rougeâtre. Les deux gardes qui se tenaient devant les laissèrent passer.  
Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers et après avoir traversé un long couloir, ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle.  
Une masse compacte sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir un visage atroce se trouvait là. Elle possédait 4 bras et était suspendue par de multitudes de chaines au plafond. A sa gauche, se trouvait une grande sphère ressemblant vaguement à la Terre et qui tournoyait lentement sur elle-même. A sa droite, un pupitre sur lequel était posé un épais grimoire. Une plume y écrivait frénétiquement dessus et s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour se tremper dans un encrier. « Serait-ce son Death Note ? Mais il n'a rien à voir avec les autres…. » pensa le jeune homme.

-Light ! Alors comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop douloureuse ta mort ? fit le roi en souriant  
-J'ai connu mieux, répondit-il prudemment  
-Je m'étais renseigné à ton sujet, apparemment Ryuk t'avait "prêté" un Death Note, d'habitude je ne tolère pas ce genre d'initiatives car j'estime que les humains ne méritent pas un tel honneur. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu en as fait plutôt bon usage. Très ingénieux les divers plans utilisés pour cacher ton identité tout en continuant tes crimes abjects.

Le roi observa Light qui avait légèrement baissé la tête. Il lui demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? On a des remords ?  
-C'est juste que … oui je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment ai-je pu tuer tant de personnes ? Je ne me reconnais pas et en même temps je sais que c'était bien moi qui a commis tous ces meurtres. Je ne comprends pas.  
-C'est logique : tu n'es plus sous l'influence du Death Note à présent et cette fois-ci tu as conservé tous tes souvenirs. Cependant il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tout doit mourir un jour. C'était peut-être leur heure. Peut-être étaient-ils destinés à mourir de cette façon ?  
-Ce n'était pas à moi de prendre cette décision, j'aurais dû lutter, j'aurais pu éviter tout ça.  
-Mais ils étaient déjà coupables. Au final en ne t'attaquant qu'aux meurtriers, tu as sauvé plusieurs potentielles victimes. Et tu as également permis à l'État d'économiser beaucoup d'argent en évitant de nombreuses dépenses inutiles liées à l'entretien de ces prisonniers.  
-Il n'y a pas que cela, j'ai manipulé énormément de personnes et plusieurs innocents ont péri par ma faute.  
-Allons, arrêtes de te faire du souci pour si peu, c'est pas grave ! Dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-À vrai dire, je vois beaucoup de potentiel en toi. Ce serait dommage que tu retournes dans néant alors que tu pourrais accomplir tant de choses. Aussi je vais te faire une offre : j'accepte de te transformer en dieu de la mort à une condition.  
-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit.  
-Tu es sûr ? Quel gâchis… j'ai toujours méprisé les êtres humains mais je pense que toi, tu aurais fait un parfait shinigami : Intelligent, actif, rusé pas comme les autres qui sont de vrais incapables. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change au final quelques morts en plus ou en moins. Rare sont les humains à acquérir un Death Note, mais plus rare encore sont ceux qui auront l'opportunité de devenir un dieu de la mort.  
-Je ne referai plus la même erreur.


	2. Retour

-J'ose à peine imaginer le chagrin qu'à du ressentir sa mère quand elle a appris la nouvelle, fit Matsuda.

-Je ne lui ai pas révélé tous les détails, lui répondit Aizawa. Je lui ai simplement expliqué qu'il est mort lors de cette mission. Elle a déjà perdu son mari, je n'allais pas lui dire que c'était en grande partie à cause de son fils qui était, soi-dit en passant, un tueur en série.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, repliqua Matsuda, Light ne tuait que les meurtriers, ça prouve qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui. Il pensait faire ce qui lui paraissait juste, il voulait que les crimes ne restent pas impunis. Résultat : grâce à lui, ils ont largement diminués. Le pays n'a jamais été aussi sur quand il était là.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a tenté de te tuer quand il a été démasqué ?

-Oui c'est vrai… Mais finalement nous aurions peut-être pu le raisonner…

Aizawa soupira et fit :

-Malheureusement non il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Enfin ! Peu importe…. Du coup j'ai mené ma petite enquête afin de savoir comment les gens et en particulier les supporteurs de Kira ont réagi suite à l'annonce de sa mort. J'ai remarqué que plusieurs groupes se sont formés. Certains continuent de lui vouer un culte, d'autres pensent qu'il est toujours vivant mais qu'il se cache et attendent son retour. Une partie d'entre eux disent que Kira est en fait une société secrète composé de diverses personnes et que ce n'était que l'un des membres qui est décédé. Quelques illuminés affirment être le vrai Kira…

-Bref il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux ?

-Possible oui, répondit Mogi, mais ce matin j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de la prison de Fuchū, j'ai appris que 2 détenus sont morts dernièrement. Tous deux d'une crise cardiaque.

-On aurait déjà affaire à un nouveau Kira ?

-Il est encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer. Ces prisonniers avaient tous deux des problèmes de santé et le plus âgé avait la soixantaine. Mais nous devons rester vigilants. Nous savons qu'il existe plusieurs shinigamis, donc plusieurs Death Note. L'un d'entre eux pourrait tout à fait atterrir entre les mains d'un futur Kira, qui pourrait même être plus dangereux.

-C'est peut-être déjà le cas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons prêts à l'accueillir comme il se doit.


	3. Le pacte

_Dans le monde des shinigamis_

Light sembla se raviser puis repris :

-Vous dites qu'on peut devenir un dieu de la mort à une condition. Laquelle ?

-Tiens donc ça t'intéresse finalement ?

-Non pas du tout. Simplement je suis un peu surpris je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas en devenir un. D'ailleurs Ryuk m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort…

-En effet le paradis et l'enfer n'existent pas. Cependant il a omis de t'expliquer que les humains qui ont possédés un Death Note se retrouvent ici à leur mort. La plupart des shinigamis sont « nés » comme ça, mais certains le sont devenus par la suite.

Afin d'obtenir ce privilège, le mortel doit prouver sa valeur et montrer qu'il est prêt à tout laisser derrière lui. Pour cela, il faut faire un sacrifice.

Il devra tuer toutes les personnes qu'il aime en enfonçant la dague des shinigamis dans le cœur de ses victimes, arracher leurs cœurs et verser quelques gouttes de leur sang dans une coupe contenant une partie des rares pluies du royaume de la Mort puis il devra la boire. Il obtiendra ensuite sa nouvelle apparence et je lui offrirai son Death Note. En tant que roi des dieux de la mort, j'ai plusieurs privilèges et l'un de mes pouvoirs est de lire dans l'âme des humains. Dans ton cas, je vois que les personnes que tu aimes véritablement, sans même t'en apercevoir ou te l'avouer, sont encore en vie actuellement. Tu les as involontairement (ou pas) épargnés : il s'agit de ta mère, ta sœur et ta fiancée. Tu pourrais faire un petit tour sur Terre, je m'arrangerai pour que tu puisses posséder un corps le temps d'accomplir cette tâche, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes…

-Non, répliqua Light

-Tant pis. Sache quand même que tu pourras toujours revenir sur ta décision. En attendant tu es coincé ici puisque tu es mort et comme tu as eu un Death Note tu as atterri dans notre royaume.

-Il n'y a donc aucun autre moyen pour retourner chez moi ?

-A vrai dire…. C'est possible

-Lequel ?

Le roi fit une pause, réfléchi et répondit :

-Il existe un autre « chemin » pour quitter ce monde. La grande majorité des dieux de la mort ne sont même pas au courant de cette possibilité. Quand ce royaume a été conçu il y a plusieurs millénaires de cela, le tout premier roi shinigami a reçu de la part d'un vieil ami un cadeau : l'un des pépins d'une pomme qui lui avait été fort utile un jour et qui selon la légende a tenté un couple. Cette graine a été plantée quelque part dans le royaume et est devenue un arbre. Si tu manges l'un de ses fruits tu pourras retourner sur Terre. Tu te retrouveras dans le corps de tes 17 ans lorsque tu as obtenu un Death Note pour la première fois. Tu seras à l'endroit où tu as marqué ton premier nom sur le carnet, là où tout a commencé.

-Tout cela me parait tellement… insensé je ne sais pas si je dois vous croire ou non mais j'imagine que je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Où se trouve cet arbre ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Comment ça ?! Vous devez bien savoir où il est, il n'y a pratiquement aucun arbre ici ça ne doit pas être difficile à repérer ?

-Ce pommier a été créé pour les humains, pas pour nous. Nous les dieux de la mort ne pouvons pas le voir. Et il paraît que cet arbre est assez capricieux et ne se montre qu'à certains mortels qu'il aurait choisi.

-Très bien, de toute manière je n'ai plus le choix. J'irai le chercher et je le trouverai.

-Essaye toujours mais je doute que tu y parviennes. Si tu changes d'avis et décide de devenir un shinigami, viens me voir et je t'aiderai. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, fait vite. Ah et autre chose, tu n'es pas le seul humain dans le royaume. Toutes les personnes qui ont écrit sur un Death Note, même sur une seule feuille, même une seule fois sont prisonnières ici. Et parmi ces gens beaucoup t'en veulent. Fais attention à toi, ça serait dommage de perdre un futur sujet aussi prometteur.


	4. Désespoir

_Ça va bientôt faire 4 mois que Light est mort. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser._

 _Après le meurtre de mes parents je me suis retrouvée seule. Ils sont morts sous mes yeux mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils me manquent tellement… Malgré ça je suis allée de l'avant, j'ai voulu montrer que j'étais capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Ma grande sœur l'a mieux vécu que moi et elle n'a pas toujours été là quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Puis j'ai rencontré Light. Je l'aimais tellement. Il était la seule famille que j'avais. Il était tout pour moi. Mais maintenant je ne le reverrai plus._

 _Je me sens tellement mal. C'est injuste. J'en ai marre. Je n'arrive plus à sourire ni à faire semblant d'aller bien, je n'en ai plus envie. J'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à cacher mes larmes. La vie me répugne, plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux. Je veux enfin mourir. Je repense souvent aux différentes méthodes pour en finir : Les médicaments ? Ils sont pas assez puissants. Avec une arme à feu ? Je n'en ai même pas. Sous un train ? J'ai peur de me rater. La pendaison ? J'ai peur de souffrir. Peur d'agoniser pendant des heures. Peur de tout._

Une sonnerie résonna. C'était le portable de Misa.

 _C'est mon agent, elle me demande où je suis et me dit de me dépêcher, je suis encore en retard. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller…_

Elle essuya une larme du revers de sa main et en posant son portable, aperçut ses scarifications au poignet. Elle tira sur sa manche pour les cacher.

 _MisaMisa devrait arrêter ça_ , se dit-elle avec sarcasme, _il ne faudrait pas qu'on remarque ses cicatrices._

 _Pourtant je ne devrais pas avoir peur en réalité... La mort me libérera et je serai enfin débarrassée de la vie. Ce sera quelques instants de souffrance pour une éternité de tranquillité._

 _Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais pas quoi faire. J'attends d'avoir suffisamment de force pour me suicider. A chaque fois je me dis « cette fois je vais le faire » mais ça m'angoisse tellement qu'au dernier moment je change d'avis. Les gens qui disent que c'est lâche ou égoïste ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. C'est réellement dur de mettre fin à ses jours, il faut l'avoir vécu pour comprendre ça. En attendant je me trouve tout le temps de nouvelles excuses et je repousse la date de mon suicide. D'un côté je m'en veux car je peux pas m'empêcher de me reprocher mon manque de courage. J'ai honte de moi. Honte de ne pas respecter la promesse que je m'étais faite. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui, je l'ai déjà dit plein de fois mais là j'ai si peur de passer à l'acte. Je me sens seule. J'ai tellement peur. Je sais pas quoi faire. Je sens que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un déclic pour en finir. Je hais la vie, je la hais de tout mon cœur. Si elle était une personne je l'aurai torturé avec beaucoup de plaisir. Et quand je vois tous ces couples heureux dans la rue…. ils me dégoutent. Qu'ils crèvent tous !_

 _C'est bizarre… je ne me reconnais pas. Je suis tellement remplie de haine que j'en suis moi-même surprise. J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un me tue pour ne pas avoir à le faire moi-même._


	5. Apple

_**Monde des dieux de la mort**_

 _Bon résumons, cette graine a été offerte au premier roi, certainement à la création de leur royaume, peut-être lors d'une cérémonie. Si c'est le cas je doute qu'il est été planté n'importe où, ils ont certainement dû le placer dans un endroit particulier, voire sacré. Peut-être près du « palais » où vit leur roi ?_

Light fit le tour mais il ne vis aucun arbre.

 _« Non rien. D'accord je vais me servir de cette caverne comme repère. Elle est assez imposante et comme je ne connais pas les lieux je pourrais la retrouver rapidement. Ça m'évitera de tourner en rond inutilement. »_

Il alla dans une direction tout en surveillant attentivement les alentours. Au bout de ce qui lui paraissait être 2 heures de marche, Il aperçut enfin quelques pommiers. Il cueilli un fruit et le croqua. La pomme était sablonneuse, il avala péniblement un morceau mais rien ne se passa. Il prit une autre pomme, même résultat. Il allait en prendre une troisième quand il aperçut une silhouette qui lui semblait familière. C'était Ryuk :

\- Je t'ai cherché partout on m'a dit que tu étais chez le roi. Alors vous avez parlé de quoi ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop plains à mon sujet, j'ai déjà mauvaise réputation.

\- Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

\- Quoi tu m'en veux encore d'avoir écrit ton nom sur mon Death Note ?

\- Ça parait évident.

\- Allons ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Je t'ai déjà dit que quand ton heure viendra, ce sera moi qui inscrirai ton nom.

\- Je sais. J'avais simplement l'intention de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de toi avant que tu ne me tues.

\- Ah bon ! Ça me déçoit un peu… mais au moins j'ai été le plus rapide ^^, puis remarquant la pomme entre les mains de Light, tu n'as tout de même pas oublié que tu es un esprit pour l'instant, par conséquent tu n'es pas obligé de te nourrir.

\- Comment ça pour l'instant ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Les humains qui utilisent un Death Note atterrissent à leur mort dans le monde des shinigamis, mais ils ne sont pas adaptés à cet environnement. Ils ne sont pas faits pour être ici. Plus l'esprit est résistant, plus il restera dans ce monde. Plus il est faible et plus vite il… disparaitra.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il sera réduit en cendre.

\- Ok c'est bon à savoir, mieux vaut éviter de s'éterniser ici.

\- Tu vas devenir un dieu de la mort toi aussi ? Qui vas-tu sacrifier ? Je pourrais te donner quelques conseils si tu veux. Je serai ton nouveau prof ! Je t'apprendrai à voler, à lire combien d'années il leur reste à vivre et….

\- Non merci je ne tuerai plus personne. Je n'aurai jamais dû le faire.

\- Oooooh on regrette maintenant ?

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Attends mais tu vas faire quoi alors, c'est le seul moyen pour t'en sortir sinon tôt ou tard tu mourras et là il n'y aura plus aucun retour possible.

 _« Ainsi donc il n'est pas au courant pour la seconde méthode. Mieux vaut ne rien lui dire il sera capable d'utiliser cette information contre moi. Je l'ai sous-estimé la première fois, je ne me ferai pas avoir cette fois-ci »_ pensa Light.

\- Je vais trouver un autre moyen. Je ne sais pas encore lequel mais je ne me laisserai pas abattre, je refuse de me morfondre ici jusqu'à ma dernière heure.


	6. Explications

_« J'ai mal à la tête. J'en peux plus. J'en ai marre d'être ici à essayer de trouver un arbre. 1 mois que je cherche pour rien. Je me sens tellement fatigué. Peut-être a-t il inventé toute cette histoire pour se moquer de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Quoique… Je pourrai accepter son offre. Devenir un dieu de la mort. Je me débrouillerai ensuite pour tuer le moins de personnes possible. Et puis j'aurai les yeux aussi et là je serai immortel. Je serais enfin en mesure d'être le dieu de ce monde. Plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Et je me vengerai. Je leur ferais payer ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je les tuerai tous : Near, Aizawa, Ide, Matsuda..._

 _Non, non, non, arrête, tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre de réflexions. Calme-toi. Il faut que tu trouves cette pomme et tout sera enfin terminé. Je dois me maîtriser. J'en suis capable. Je dois y arriver. »_

 _-_ Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Light se retourna et vit Ryuk :

-Ça fait depuis combien de temps que tu m'espionnes toi ?

-Ne soit pas aussi irascible. Alors tu ne veux toujours pas te transformer en shinigami ?

-Non je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

-Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux, moi ça m'est égal. Donc admettons que par miracle tu réussisses à retourner chez toi sans avoir recours au rituel. Comment vas-tu faire pour expliquer ta présence ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je te signale que tu es sensé être décédé. Tu vas leur dire quoi : « Ah salut ! Oui oui je sais je suis mort mais en fait pas vraiment mdrrrr XDD ». Franchement quelle excuse vas-tu trouver ? Et tes anciens collègues de travail, tu y as pensé ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont sauter de joie en te voyant de retour. Non pas du tout. Dès qu'ils sauront que tu es revenu ils te traqueront et s'empresseront de te jeter en prison où tu y resteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-Je me débrouillerai. Je me cacherai.

-Tu seras donc un fugitif, de mieux en mieux. Tu es intelligent mais je pari que sans argent, ni logement, ni travail, ni même papiers d'identités, tu ne pourras pas tenir plus d'une année avant d'être retrouvé. Tu n'arriveras même pas à quitter le pays.

Light ne répondit rien puis il demanda :

-Au fait es-tu toi-même devenu un dieu de la mort ?

-Moi ? Non j'ai toujours été comme ça.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il n'y a rien d'humain en toi.

-Ah merci ! dit-il avec un grand sourire

Light soupira.

-Mais j'ai entendu dire, continua Ryuk, que Rem l'avait fait il y a environ 1000 ans. Apparemment elle était une femme impitoyable autrefois et sa transformation en shinigami l'a rendu plus… gentille. Et tu sais qui était la personne qu'elle a sacrifiée ? Sa propre fille ! C'était une fillette blonde qui d'après les dires d'un de ses anciens amis ressemblait beaucoup à Misa. En fait elle avait dû se sentir coupable en la voyant, elle devait surement voir en elle sa fille. J'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle….

Un bruit de pas le fit interrompre.

-On a de la visite.

Light se planqua derrière un rocher. On lui avait bien précisé qu'il avait plusieurs ennemis dans ce royaume et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque inutile. Il observa le nouvel arrivant. Ce n'était pas un dieu de la mort.

«Mikami, fit Ryuk. Comme on se retrouve.

-Il me semble vous avoir entendu parler à quelqu'un…

-Pas du tout. J'ai surement du réfléchir à haute voix, ça m'arrive parfois.

-Heu d'accord..… Savez-vous où se trouve votre roi ? J'ai entendu parler d'un certain rituel et j'ai une requête à lui transmettre.

-Dans cette direction, indiqua-t-il en tendant le bras d'une manière vague

-Merci.

Il allait amorcer un mouvement puis il se ravisa et ajouta :

-Je suppose que Light doit également se trouver ici. Si vous le voyez prévenez-moi. Je tiens à m'occuper personnellement de son cas.

-Avec plaisir, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Quand Mikami fut suffisamment loin, Ryuk dit :

-Ouf de justesse.

-Il a donc l'intention de devenir un shinigami, remarqua Light

-Tu sais, je doute fortement qu'il y parvienne. La plupart des rois ont rarement donnés leur accord sauf quand il en va de leur intérêt.


	7. Kira

_**QG des inspecteurs** _

-Encore un prisonnier qui a eu une crise cardiaque, déclara Aizawa. C'est le 10ème ce mois-ci.

-Il n'y a plus aucun doute possible, c'est un nouveau Kira. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais !

-Pensez-vous que ça puisse être Light ? demanda timidement Matsuda

-Bien sur non quelle question ! Il est mort, c'est fini. Il ne va tout de même pas ressusciter.

-Honnêtement après avoir appris l'existence d'un cahier qui tue des gens, plus rien ne m'étonne.

-Si ça peut te rassurer il n'y a quasiment aucun risque qu'il soit derrière tout ça, fit Ide. Et si c'était réellement le cas, crois-moi que nous ne serions plus là pour en discuter. Après réflexion, je me demande si nous devrions refaire appel aux services de Near. Il nous a beaucoup aidés la dernière fois. Il pourrait nous donner quelques pistes à suivre ou peut-être remarquera-il un détail qui nous échappe.


	8. Amour

**_Au royaume des shinigamis_**

Alors que Light était encore en train de chercher l'arbre, il vit Ryuk se poser devant lui :

-Light, fit le shinigami. Misa est morte.

-Quoi ?

Puis réalisant soudain :

-Ça signifie qu'elle est ici, où est-elle ?

-Dans la petite caverne qui se trouve à 10 minutes d'ici.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Light couru aussi vite que possible. Arrivé dans la grotte, il l'a vit gisant au sol, les yeux fermés, elle était pâle et semblait prête à rendre son dernier souffle:

-Misa ! Misa ! Réveille-toi !

-Light c'est toi ? fit-elle faiblement

-Oui je suis là.

-J'ai mal, dit-elle en pleurant, j'ai trop mal.

-Ça va aller, la rassura t'il en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est normal on ressent ça au début. Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai…. J'ai sauté d'un immeuble. Je n'arrive plus à bouger…

-Ça ira mieux mon ange, je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa en la berçant tout doucement. Elle se calma petit à petit, puis au bout de quelques minutes parvint à remuer légèrement des membres. Light lui déposa plusieurs baisers sur le front, les joues, la bouche.

-J'avais peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Elle regarda la caverne et demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? C'est sensé être le paradis ça ?

-Non, ça n'existe pas, fit-il en souriant. On est dans le monde des dieux de la mort.

-Des dieux de la mort ? demanda-t-elle surprise

« _Ah oui elle n'a plus aucun souvenir du Death Note, je pensais qu'elle aurait peut-être retrouvé la mémoire maintenant. Devrais-je lui rappeler ? Va-t-elle me croire ?_ »

-Eh bien… comment dire… nous avons été « possédé » par Kira à un moment et d'après ce que j'ai compris chaque personne qui l'est se retrouve ici après sa mort. Je suis ici depuis 3 mois et je cherche un moyen de...

-3 mois ? Pourtant ça fait depuis plus d'1 an que tu es mort.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai compté chaque journée, chaque semaine qui passe et... Ah oui ! Le roi des shinigamis m'avait dit de "faire vite", il devait surement insinuer que le temps ne se déroule pas de la même manière dans ce monde que sur Terre... Misa est ce qu'on vous expliquer de quelle façon je suis décédé ?

-Ils ont simplement dit que vous avez retrouvé Kira mais qu'il t'a tué. Ils n'ont pas pu te sauver.

« _Donc personne ne sait que c'était moi, je pense que je ne vais rien lui dire pour l'instant. On verra ça plus tard._ »


	9. Ennemis

**_Monde des shinigamis_**

-Light est mort ? Vraiment ?

-Oui j'en suis sûr et certain, on me l'a confirmé, affirma Mikami

-Bien fait ! répliqua Higuchi. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps.

-Personnellement, je suis soulagé d'apprendre cette nouvelle, répondit un jeune homme

-Et vous ça fait depuis combien de temps que vous êtes là ?

-Je ne saurai dire, à force de survivre ici, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. C'est comme si ce monde me ralentissait. J'espère un jour rentrer chez moi et revoir ma fiancée. Elle doit être inquiète… Je me raccroche à cet espoir mais plus les mois (ou les années ?) passent et moins j'y crois.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Mon nom est Raye Penber, je travaillais pour le FBI et je devais surveiller 2 familles dont celle de Mr Yagami. Un jour j'étais dans les transports en commun, Kira m'avait suivi. Il m'a menacé et ordonné d'écrire les noms de tous les membres de l'enquête chargée de l'affaire Kira. Maintenant je comprends enfin pourquoi. Si seulement j'avais su à l'époque... J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage juste avant de mourir, j'ai compris que c'était Light.

-Il avait surement une bonne raison d'agir ainsi, fit une jeune femme brune

-Arrête de le défendre Takada, il t'a également tué.

-C'est ridicule. De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Light avait écrit ton nom sur le Death Note, tu étais censée te suicider dans un incendie, grâce à moi t'as eu une mort plus douce : par crise cardiaque.

-C'est faux, je ne vous crois pas. Si je suis ici c'est de votre faute. Je connais bien Light, il était totalement dévoué à sa juste et noble cause. Jamais il n'aurait osé me faire une chose pareille. J'étais son porte-parole et sa meilleure alliée.

-Idiote ! Tu n'étais qu'un pion pour lui. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Il t'a manipulé depuis le début et dès que tu lui étais plus d'aucune utilité, il a écrit ton nom. Je pensais que c'était Dieu en personne venu pour nous sauver mais en réalité c'était qu'une sale ordure. Mais pas grave, un jour, je partirai d'ici. Je deviendrai un Dieu et tout le monde me respectera et m'obéira. Grâce au rituel.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est une sorte de pacte qui permet de devenir un dieu de la mort. J'ai vu le roi, il était un peu réticent au début mais il m'a expliqué la marche à suivre.

-Ça fait depuis longtemps que je suis ici, fit Penber, pourtant je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

-Moi non plus, ça m'intéresse... Comment procède-t-on ?

-Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi le Death Note peut être en quelque sorte relié au cœur, un truc du genre. L'une des deux seules façon de tuer un dieu de la mort est de l'obliger à prolonger la vie d'une personne qu'il aime par conséquent pour en devenir un, il faut tuer les personnes qu'on aime le plus. Le plus dur pour moi va être de trouver s'il existe quelqu'un que j'apprécie dans ce monde de m****

-Quant à moi, je sais exactement qui je dois tuer : Misa Amane répondit Higuchi, je lui ai fait confiance, je l'aimais mais elle m'a trahie. C'est à cause d'elle si j'ai été retrouvé.

-Ce sera sans moi, j'ai assez donné et je m'en veux encore d'avoir écrit le nom de mes collègues.

-Ah oui et aussi il existerait un autre moyen de sortir d'ici. D'après lui, il faudrait trouver une espèce de pomme "magique" qui nous permettrait de revenir sur Terre.

-Vous déraillez tous complètement, dit Takada, j'en ai assez entendu. Je vous voyais comme une personne sensée et raisonnable, mais je m'étais visiblement trompée sur votre compte.

-Très bien, cria Mikami, faites comme vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Moi je m'en vais, j'en ai rien à faire de vous.

Il allait partir mais Penber le retena :

-Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je comprends votre exaspération. En temps normal, j'aurais désapprouvé votre attitude ainsi que le fait que vous ayez collaboré avec Kira. Mais nous sommes tous dans le même pétrin actuellement. Nous ferions mieux de nous entraider, vous ne connaissez pas ce monde autant que moi, ni les dangers qu'il comporte. Les shinigamis qui peuplent cette terre ne sont pas tous inoffensifs.


	10. Nuit étoilée

-Bon on va s'arrêter là, fit Light. On a marché toute la journée et il va bientôt faire nuit.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol. Light retira sa veste et ils s'en servirent en guise de couverture. La nuit était fraiche, presque froide. D'instinct, Misa se serra contre lui, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Au fait, est-ce que la cellule d'enquête a été dissoute ?

-Non, elle est toujours en place, répliqua-t-elle. C'est Aizawa qui est le nouveau chef maintenant. Ta mère dit qu'elle a hâte qu'ils retrouvent Kira et qu'il soit exécuté.

-Ah bon…. Pourtant il me semble qu'ils l'ont trouvé, non ?

-C'est ce qu'ils affirment mais les crimes ont continués. Certains disent que c'est un nouveau Kira.

« _Un nouveau Kira, pensa Light. Mais qui a bien pu récupérer un Death Note ? Serait-ce encore l'œuvre de Ryuk ? Ah si seulement j'avais un Death Note moi aussi..._ »

Ils regardèrent le ciel des dieux de la mort qui étrangement comportait 3 Lunes. Light lui apprit le nom de quelques étoiles.

-Et ça c'est quoi ? dit-elle en montrant une constellation

-Orihime, qui avec les 4 étoiles en dessous forme la constellation de la Lyre. Là c'est celle de l'Aigle dont l'étoile la plus brillante s'appelle Hikoboshi. J'ai remarqué que dans ce monde certaines constellations sont identiques à celles sur Terre et d'autres sont totalement différentes. Au début j'avais essayé de me repérer à l'aide de celles-ci mais j'ai vite abandonné. Ils continuèrent d'observer le ciel puis au bout de quelques minutes, Light embrassa tendrement les cheveux de Misa.

-On ira où demain ? demanda-t-elle

-J'hésite, je n'ai dû visiter qu'une petite partie de ce monde, sans résultat. Par contre j'ai remarqué qu'il y a plusieurs endroits où de grands rochers ont été disposés en forme de cercle. Il y en a un peu partout dans ce royaume. On aurait dit qu'ils ont été assemblés lors d'une cérémonie. L'arbre se trouve surement dans l'un de ces lieux, qu'en penses-tu ? Misa ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'elle dormait déjà paisiblement. Il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	11. L'arcane sans nom

Near posa délicatement une figurine de Spider-Man complétant ainsi sa collection de super-héros. Bouillonnant intérieurement de rage, Mogi le regarda faire avec une forte envie de prendre tous les jouets pour les jeter un à un sur la tête du jeune homme. _« Pourquoi ai-je toujours des cassos autour de moi ? C'est un office de police ici, pas une crèche ! Enfin, au moins ça change un peu du diabétique … »._

-Un problème Mogi-San ? demanda N. Vous m'avez l'air tendu :)

-Si nous réunis ici, commença Aizawa en éludant la question de Near, c'est pour retrouver ce nouveau Kira. Toute la presse ne parle que de ça à présent et plusieurs personnes, dont des politiciens et sociologues affirment qu'il s'agit de l'ancien.

Near retira un paquet de cartes de sa poche et commença à les battre.

-Notre nouvel adversaire m'a l'air plus discret. Il n'a fait aucune annonce à la TV et malgré toutes nos relances et nos tentatives de contact il ne nous a toujours pas répondu.

-On voit bien qu'il tient à garder son anonymat.

\- Possible, dit Nate River pensivement.

Il coupa son paquet, rassembla ses cartes et les disposa en un arc de cercle. Il choisit 4 lames et les plaça en croix devant lui.

Intrigué, Matsuda qui se trouvait près de lui, regarda le tirage et lu intérieurement le nom des arcanes _« à gauche le Bateleur, à droite la Papesse, en haut le Mat et en bas une carte qui représente un squelette qui tient une faux avec un 13 au-dessus… »_.

-Nous avons également constaté, expliqua Aizawa que plusieurs prisonniers sont morts d'une crise cardiaque en Amérique ainsi qu'en Europe. Il ne se contente pas seulement du Japon.

-Oui je suis au courant. Mais les détenus tués par ce Kira ne sont pas choisis au hasard. Parmi les personnes qui ont été tués, j'ai remarqué que tous avaient sans exception le nom ou le prénom qui commençait par un C. Or la semaine dernière c'était un B. Et la semaine d'avant c'est un A. Néanmoins je ne vois pas dans encore dans quel but il fait tout ça…

-A croire qu'il a une liste à respecter et que ça l'amuse d'imaginer ses futures cibles avoir peur en sachant que ce sera bientôt leur tour.

-Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Pour être franc, je n'ai même pensé à rechercher leurs noms, avoua Matsuda l'air penaud.

-Nous devons prêter attention à chaque détail, fit Near en souriant. Ça signifie que les prochaines victimes auront surement un nom qui commencera par un D, répondit-il en prenant une dernière lame et en la posa au centre de son tirage : la Maison-Dieu.


	12. Light ou Kira ?

_« Non c'est pas possible ! » Light regarda par-dessus son épaule, le shinigami courait encore derrière lui. Il allait bientôt le rattraper. Il tourna la tête puis soudain il vit que la créature se tenait juste en face de lui. Il s'arrêta sous la surprise. Mais le dieu de la mort ne fit rien, il se contentait de le fixer avec un grand sourire. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Light remarqua qu'ils étaient de la même taille. Ses cheveux châtains cachaient son front et se rabattait sur des yeux bruns qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur rouge vif. Il réalisa que c'était lui. Il leva ses mains et les observa, elles étaient différentes, osseuses et dépourvues de chair, avec de longs ongles pointus. Maculées de sang. Il releva la tête et vit qu'il était seul, le shinigami n'était plus là. Il remarqua ensuite que des cadavres se jonchaient tout autour de lui. Il entendit une voix_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » _. C'était Misa. Elle regardait la scène avec peur et incompréhension. Il s'avança alors lentement vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'étouffa d'une main et de l'autre s'apprêta à enfoncer ses griffes au-dessus de son sein gauche_ « Light.. »

-Light ça va ?

Le jeune homme se réveilla, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Misa se tenait près de lui, l'air soucieux.

-J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar.

-J'avais remarqué, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu as vu quoi ?

-Je...

Il s'éloigna et pris sa tête entre ses mains : _« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! C'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de rêve. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ? Pourquoi moi ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je ne veux pas devenir un shinigami, non je ne veux pas, JAMAIS »_

-C'est rien, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, le rassura-t-elle

-Non ne t'approche pas ! Tu es en danger avec moi.

-Mais non enfin, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer... Je suis désolé Misa. Pour tout. Tu méritais mieux.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Light se laissa faire.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal que tu puisses te sentir un peu perdu : avoir été tué, atterrir dans cet endroit, rester plusieurs mois bloqué là sans savoir si tu pourras t'échapper un jour… Ça aurait perturbé n'importe qui. Mais tu n'es plus seul maintenant je t'aiderai et on sortira d'ici. Je te le promets. On y arrivera ensemble.

-Oui... j'espère.


	13. 13

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans le royaume de la mort_

Une foule de shinigamis étaient rassemblés, certains jouaient avec des osselets, d'autres dormaient. L'un d'entre eux observait une grande sphère tout en écrivant sur un petit cahier.

-Attention, fit Higuchi, il y a plusieurs dieux de la mort ici. On ferait mieux d'être discrets.

Un shinigami flottait à quelques mètres du sol, il s'adressait aux autres :

-Allons-nous encore longtemps supporter la présence de ces humains sur nos terres ? Que savons-nous d'eux ? Pourquoi notre roi n'agit pas ? Nous méritons mieux...

Quelques-uns l'applaudirent mais la plupart continuaient de jouer ou de dormir sans y prêter attention. Ils contournèrent la foule et traversèrent sans se faire remarquer.

Takada vit soudain une sorte de puits qui semblait sans fin, elle demanda :

-Si jamais l'un de nous tombe dans ce trou, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Pensez-vous qu'on puisse mourir ici ?

-Je ne saurai le dire mais mieux vaut ne pas essayer…

-Ah j'en peux plus, j'ai encore la tête qui tourne, fit Mikami en se massant les tempes

-Moi aussi ça m'arrive encore régulièrement, ça doit être dû à ce monde, répondit Penber

-Ta gueule !

-Soyez poli enfin je cherchais simplement à vous aider….

-Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je serai poli avec un type qui n'hésitera pas à m'envoyer en prison, tu es policier non ?

-A l'heure actuelle, le plus important est de sortir d'ici.

-Tu as pas répondu à ma question. Si on arrive à retourner sur Terre, est-ce que tu vas nous dénoncer tous les 3 à la police, oui ou non ?

-Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tort, ajouta Takada, comment savoir si nous pouvons réellement vous faire confiance ?

Penber hésita quelques instants, il sembla chercher ses mots :

-C'est-à-dire que… Vous devez surement ... Enfin….Je…. Je pense que le véritable coupable est Light. Oui c'est ça. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tous ces meurtres. Il était le cerveau de l'opération. Nous ne devons pas nous tromper d'ennemis, il faut rester solidaire. A plusieurs nous aurons une chance de nous en sortir.

-Bizarrement j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire, répondit Higuchi avec un air méfiant

-Je vous défendrai, j-je vous le promets. Et j'imagine que vous aurez surement des circonstances atténuantes….

-Arrêtez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles. Bref j'en ai assez entendu. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes à cause de lui. Je vous laisse, débrouillez-vous tout seul !

Higuchi les laissa en plan et partit vers la droite. Penber voulu l'en empêcher. Il continuait de s'expliquer mais il ne prêta pas attention à ses justifications et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Il prit ensuite un petit chemin qui débouchait sur une colline remplie de rochers de différentes tailles. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il se retourna pour vérifier s'ils étaient encore dans les environs mais il n'y avait personne.

-Enfin seul pensa-t-il, ils commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver ceux-là. Mais oui je vous défendrai hi hi, c'est ça oui tu parles ! Il va s'empresser de tout raconter à ses chefs comme le bon petit chien qu'il est.

Higuchi eut soudain un vertige et s'adossa à une pierre qui devait faire le triple de sa taille.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir 2 de tension. C'est comme si ce monde était en train d'aspirer le peu de force qui me restait. Allez ressaisi-toi, tu es si proche du but. N'empêche ça doit être tellement bien d'être un dieu de la mort !

Il reprit son souffle quelques instants et s'apprêta à reprendre sa route quand il aperçut 2 silhouettes qui marchaient pas très loin de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait dans ce monde. Il se plaça derrière un rocher et les observa discrètement : un jeune homme brun habillé d'un costard sombre qui tenait la main d'une petite blonde vêtue d'une robe noire avec des bas et des mitaines. Un shinigami arriva, se posa devant eux et se mit à leur parler…


	14. Révélations

_Au même moment dans le monde des dieux de la mort_

Misa commençait à trainer des pieds :

-On fait une pause, je suis fatiguée, j'en peux plus de marcher :/

Light s'assied sur une pierre plate "Bon ok allez viens mon bébé" fit-il en tapotant ses cuisses. Elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa. Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur le creux de son épaule et en profita pour faire une sieste.

-On devrait reprendre notre route, dit-il au bout d'environ un quart d'heure

-Encore une minute s'il te plait... marmonna Misa, les yeux fermés

-Allez, on se reposera une fois rentré chez nous.

-Mmmmh... fit-elle d'un air endormi

Light lui donna quelques baisers pour la réveiller puis finalement ils se levèrent. Ils montèrent une colline qui était surplombée de rochers de diverses tailles. La pente devenait de plus en plus raide. Quelques arbres desséchées, sans l'ombre d'un fruit, se trouvaient parmi eux.

 ** _« Arrête tu vois bien que c'est inutile »_**

Light sursauta légèrement en entendant ces paroles, il se retourna afin de voir d'où provenait cette voix mais il ne vit personne. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

 ** _« Ce serait tellement plus facile si tu consentais à devenir un shinigami »_**

Et voilà que je commence à entendre des voix, se dit-il. Ce monde va me rendre encore plus taré que je ne l'étais !

 ** _« Pas de risque. C'est moi, le roi, je suis en train de te parler par télépathie. Que fais-tu encore là ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de suivre mes conseils ? Tue-la ! Elle est juste à côté de toi»_**

-Jamais, répondit-il intérieurement, et de toute manière techniquement nous sommes déjà morts même si ça me fait un peu étrange de l'admettre.

 ** _-Non c'est faux, vous ne l'êtes pas encore. Vos âmes continuent de vivre, pour l'instant. Ou plus exactement : vous êtes entre la vie et la mort. Et je sens que ta transformation sera plus complète avec le sacrifice de Misa._**

-Hors de question, je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal.

 ** _-Tant pis j'aurais essayé. Mais je te préviens, si tu arrives à trouver cette pomme et que tu retournes chez toi, quand tu mourras tu iras directement dans le néant. Cette fois-ci se sera définitif…... C'est étrange mais j'arrive à capter une grande peur enfouie en toi, est-ce par rapport à ton éventuel retour ?_**

-Ryuk m'avait demandé ce que je comptais faire une fois rentré, tout le monde croit que je suis mort mais personne ne sait que j'étais Kira. Enfin presque personne… J'ai déjà envisagé plusieurs possibilités mais aucune ne me convient parfaitement. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour me débrouiller, si bien sur j'arrive à sortir d'ici.

 ** _-D'accord, d'accord mais il y a aussi autre chose que tu essayes de cacher….. Ah oui je vois : tu as peur de te retrouver sans Death Note. Tu t'en défends mais en réalité tu adorais le pouvoir qu'il te conférait. Tu avais l'impression de pouvoir tout contrôler, d'être le « dieu de ton monde » comme tu disais ? Et ça t'angoisse de ne plus en avoir, c'est ça ?_**

 **-**...

 ** _-Tu l'as possédé durant plusieurs années et ça t'inquiète de retourner sur Terre. D'être obligé de continuer ta vie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, dans ce monde qui tu considères (à juste titre) si injuste et surtout si ennuyant. D'être condamné à vivre une vie insignifiante. De ne plus avoir l'occasion de retomber à nouveau sur un Death Note._**

-Ce... ça m'est égal de ne plus en avoir...

 ** _-Arrête de mentir, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Mais as-tu conscience que c'est là que se trouve la solution à ton problème ? Si tu possèdes ce carnet, tu pourras effacer toutes les preuves, tuer tous ceux qui savent que tu étais Kira et continuer à appliquer ta justice. Réfléchis-y. Quand tu souhaiteras un Death Note, et quelque chose me dit que tu le feras, appelle moi, je t'entendrai et je t'en prêterai un. Ainsi d'une pierre deux coups, tu ainsi pourras te débarrasser de tous les témoins et redevenir Kira._**

Light allait s'apprêter à lui répondre quand il vit Ryuk qui volait dans leur direction. Le shinigami s'avança, se posa devant eux et se mit à leur parler :

-Ah bonjour Misa, comment vas-tu ?

-Kyaaa, c'est quoi ça ! fit cette dernière, les yeux grands ouverts en se plaçant derrière Light

-Ça ?! Hé je suis pas une chose, un peu de respect stp...

-Misa, ne t'approche pas de lui, ordonna Light, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

 _« Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, fit-il intérieurement, jamais je ne deviendrai un shinigami et jamais je ne voudrai de Death Note. Vous m'avez bien compris ? »._ Il attendit une réponse mais il n'entendit rien. Il eut l'impression qu'il était seul dans son esprit. Comme si le roi était déjà parti et avait coupé la communication par télépathie. Il fut soulagé, il détestait cette sensation d'être épié.

-... et parce que tu te crois digne de confiance toi ! Pfff, répliqua Ryuk. Elle avait perdu la mémoire c'est vrai. Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ?

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

-Pas grave, je sais comment lui rendre ses souvenirs.

Il sortit de sa ceinture un cahier à la couverture noire et avant que Light ait pu l'en empêché, il prit la main de la jeune fille et la posa sur le Death Note.

Misa retrouva instantanément tous ses souvenirs. En l'espace de quelques secondes, plusieurs images défilèrent dans sa tête : elle vit sa rencontre avec Rem, le Death Note de Jealous, l'échange des yeux, son emprisonnement, toutes les fois où elle a noté un nom sur le carnet...

-Je me rappelle de tout. Absolument tout... Ah euh pardon Ryuk pour tout à l'heure, fit elle un peu gênée

-Ça ne fait rien, je suis content que tu te souviennes de moi. Et puis un dieu de la mort qui ne fait pas peur, c'est un peu la honte ;)

-Attends mais au fait ça veut dire que... Near, Aizawa, Matsuda et les autres ont appris pour Kira. Ils savent que c'était toi ?

-Oui. Ryuk m'a tué, il a inscrit mon nom sur son Death Note.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Il aurait pu s'en sortir, demanda-t-elle au shinigami

-Pas cette fois-ci. C'était ça ou la prison à perpétuité. Et je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre aussi longtemps. Vous savez, quelque chose m'intrigue. J'ai un peu observé les autres humains qui se trouvent ici. Tous semblaient chercher un objet en particulier, comme s'ils savaient précisément ce que c'était. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quoi, ils sont très méfiants. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose ?

-Alors c'était donc vrai...

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Higuchi qui les regardait avec une expression de fureur dans les yeux.


End file.
